Untouchable Danger
by Tsuki-Fusen
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are living happily after the defeat of Naraku, except Kagome has taken a turn for the worse. Inuyasha rushes her to the future to save her, will he be able to combat this new threat to his happiness?


"Will you marry me, Kagome?"

"Oh.. ! Inuyasha! I will! I will marry you!"

They had been married a month, one month! Everything was alright, sure there were demons coming out of the wood works, literally, after the jewel but nothing he couldn't handle. Then a week ago Kagome had to go an catch some cold, so they saddled up and headed back to Kaede's so that she could rest and let the old priestess take care of her. However things had only taken a turn for the worse, her fever had spiked drastically and would not go down. No modern remedies seemed to be working either, after a few days Inuyasha had risked a trip through the well to take her to her futuristic healers.

Standing in the waiting room he itched the cap hiding his ears, looking over Kagome's family fingering the ring on his finger. They had held a ceremony on the other side of the well, because of Inuyasha's heritage but had the reception on this side for Kagome's family still it was awkward being around Kagome's family and realizing it was now his family by extension. A family he had let down by letting Kagome fall ill to a disease that was destroying the strong priestess. Looking into the room he frowned deeply, he could protect her, save her from anything but this was not some demon chasing her. There was nothing he could do but hope, and pray he didn't lose Kagome like he lost Kikyo. Memories flooded him..

_ "Inuyasha! The jewel shard is in its tail!" Kagome stood on the hilltop looking over the range as Inuyasha fought a rather large snake demon. Notching back an arrow she fired into a stream of poisonous sludge purifying it. Inuyasha raced through the water and hacked and slashed only to hear Kagome scream again, this time in terror, horror shot through him like Kikyo's arrow. Turning on a time he spun around in time to see another snake demon lunging at Kagome, racing towards her he dived and snagged her up just in time. _

_ She was breathless but alive, and mumbling her gratitude, handing her to Sango who took to the sky he went back to hacking and slashing with renew valor. _

But this wasn't like a snake demon, he couldn't cut this up, he couldn't rip this apart, he couldn't even see this! Gripping his fists he looked down to see Souta tugging his sleeve. "She is asking for you…" Nodding he unclenched his fist, ruffling the boy's hair and moved silently into the room that reeked of sickness and death. His ears lowered in his hat, hoping that Kagome would not succumb to death. Praying she would survive. He needed her, breathed her, loved her; she was his fighting strength, without her… without her…

_ "She has only going to be gone a week Inuyasha! Give it a rest! She needs time to mourn!" Inuyasha growled as Sango glared at him, gripping the edge of the well as he glared into the abyss. A day without her was hell, how was he supposed to go a whole week? Gripping the wood he scowled down into the dark well as if it was to blame, and in his mind it was._

_ He knew it was childish of him, her friend, Yuri had been killed in a car accident, whatever that was, but still he wanted to be selfish and keep her here. Why couldn't he comfort her? Sighing he dashed off into the forest for some solitude. _

The sounds of the machines filled his head, looking at his sickly bride he sat down in a chair next to her, cupping her prone hand in his. How had this happened? What had gone so wrong? He gripped it tightly for a moment before relaxing watching her eyes flutter open. "Inu. . . asha…" Her breath sounded like a rattle in her chest, it made Inuyasha frown deeply, and her once brown eyes were a muted black his mind whispered that her death was imminent but he refused to believe that. "I'm sorry..." He wanted to cry as she apologized, he chuckled as she gave him that goofy smile of hers. "I promised I would always be with you…. To be by your side, it looks like I won't get to keep that promise.." She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, a rough bout of couching shaking her weak frame.

_Their hands were clasped tightly; the rings shimmered in the light of the sun. The thrown rice was annoying for the few seconds they were standing there. But then, in a flash they were in the air bounding towards the well. They stepped onto the other side of the well to be embraced by her mother and grandfather. Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair gently following his bride into the house, smiling gently at her. She radiated happiness and he felt a bright warmth in his chest, he was truly happy. _

Inuyasha held her hand tightly watching her form couch and lurch, his ears laid flat the color drained from his face, his gold eyes dim. God please don't take her. Leaning down he kissed her hand, when a thought struck him if Sesshomaru was alive in this time maybe he would revive her? The idea left him as soon as it came, Tenseiga had been broken a long time ago and with Rin gone Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to fix it. What was he going to do now; he was losing the love of his life, the light in his world, his Kagome. Clenching her hand tightly he noticed it then, the scent of death his eyes started to water as her body slowly slumped into the bedding. One of the machines let out a high pitched squeal and he was shoved out of the way.

Inuyasha ran, he couldn't breathe he was running so hard when he finally stopped he was standing at a river back in his own time. Looking down in his hand he held Kagome's rings. Tilting his head back he howls tears falling down his face as his knees collapsed into the river. She was gone, taken from him in a blur of sickness and sorrow. He would never see her smile; hear her life, never be SAT again. Whimpering he curled his fists to his forehead and sat in the water crying and whining for the loss of his lover, his wife and best friend.

That night sitting in the river Inuyasha pasted away, his friends found him not hours later and buried him under the God Tree, back in the future Kagome was buried right next to Inuyasha under the God tree. Slowly the sun rose over the well and both friends and family mourned the loss of their world's greatest heroes. 


End file.
